Wish You Were Here
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: What happens when there is another succesor aside from Near, Mello, and Matt? What about if she and Near had to team up in order to stop Kira after L's death? NearxOC Suggestive MelloxMatt. ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Matt, Near, Mello etc. I am just borrowing them for the time being. _

**Chapter.1**

**News **

**December 2007**

Wammy House was eerily quiet as Near and Mello sat in Roger's office. The top two qualifiers for L's successor sat in silence; Near finishing the puzzle he spent most of his time on, Mello standing with his arms crossed. Roger gave them the news that he's been anticipating.

"What?" Mello lashed out. "Roger what did you just say?" An awkward silence; Near kept his gaze down at the puzzle not knowing how to react. It was true, he did care for L but couldn't seem to know how to deal with the situation. Mello on the other hand couldn't take it so easily letting his emotions get the best of him.

"It is true Mello, L is dead." Mello gasped as the words stabbed into him. Both successors knew how the infamous detective died, it was inevitable. "Probably." Roger replies as Mello went on to ask about Kira. The blonde couldn't take the news. It couldn't have been that easy.

"But he promised he'd find Kira and execute him." The blonde grabbed a hold on Roger's shirt collar. The news was hard to take, except for when you're the white haired Near.

*****An hour Later*****

Near had officially been named L's successor. He'd be leaving for America in a few years but something felt off about it. Mello had said he was leaving, was that true?

"Hey, Near!" The fair haired boy turned to see a black and white blur running to him. Kyra, or K, stopped only a few feet away from Near. She looked almost like him as far as features went, light hair that was almost white, pale complexion, but dark eyes that bore into anything they looked at. "I heard that you are L's successor. He finally chose, I see." The girl's breathing was short from her running. The expression Near gave her made her cock her head. "He did choose right?" Her fears had always been things to occupy her mind at times like this.

"Not quite." Near said, twirling a curl near his forehead. Kyra blinked waiting. "L is dead." She felt every nerve in her freeze as well as her blood. Those three words she thought she'd never hear; especially from Near. L had been an idol to her as he had been to many other Wammy occupants but she always felt like she'd been the only girl he'd ever really seemed interested in. (Stop thinking nasty thoughts you pervs.) Near, Mello and Matt had been like brothers to her and L was like a father figure. Her next reaction caught both of them off guard. She hugged him. Kyra was bit taller than Near as being a few months older. "Katerina can you please let me go?" She flinched at her real name. She did after a second and looked him in the eyes, grey meeting black.

"Why aren't you showing any emotion?" She said as he started to walk and she followed. She wore a tight black long sleeve that resembled Mello's and black shorts. "Near you have to feel something." She put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him. "Anything? Grief, remorse, relief, anger; something Near? You can't always be a stone when it comes to feelings." She had a point. Near had always reacted the same to almost anything, except her. He would smile a very small and shy smile if she did something funny or worthy.

The boy shrugged. "I do feel remorse. I did not want to be the next L; no one can be no matter how hard they try. I would have rather worked as a team with Mello. Why would I feel relief?" Kyra knew that was probably the wrong thing to have said.

"Relived that you got picked for a successor. I mean I knew it would happen, there isn't much of a chance Mello could have surpassed you, nor Matt or me. It is actually nice for once to be tied for third best." She explained as she and Matt were at the same level. She blinked with shock and dropped her arms. "You _wanted_ to work with Mello?" The younger nodded. "Interesting." She tapped her lip with her index finger as they went on to walk. Some time passed in silence as Kyra thought about what Near being the next L would entitle. Of course him leaving Wammy's and being all around the world, but what about Kira? "What do you plan to do about Kira, he did kill L right?" That was the only explanation she could think of.

Near nodded as if agreeing. "I plan to do what L had wanted, find and execute him." Kyra stopped dead but Near kept walking. He wanted to do exactly what had gotten their idol killed. Maybe it wasn't such an idea that was worth it. Near could die, Mello could die; so could Matt and her. She would lose the only family she had known.

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Death Note or the characters; I am simply 'borrowing' them. _

**Chapter.2**

**Matt**

**March, 7th 2012**

Four years. It had been that long since Kyra had seen Near or Mello. She still kept contact with Matt seeing as she needed him for his hacking skills. Where she was now, L nor Near would approve of. At eighteen Kyra now felt like everything was on her. Matt had said about a month ago that Mello needed him for something to do with Kira. That had her thinking-no _knowing_ it also had something to do with Near. It had to.

Sitting on the ground in the shade of her new red motorcycle near an abandoned building is where she was patiently awaiting Matt. The redhead had promised to meet up with her in order to help her hack into the SPK's main system. She had to speak with Near. Just on time, a 1970 SS Chevy Camero made its way to where she was parked.. Neither one of them moved from their vehicles. Who could blame them? If you hadn't truly seen someone in a long time, would you just up and greet them? Her head was still covered by the black helmet she wore to make sure no one would see her face. Kyra had to be precautious, since Kira was now in the same country as her in America. Matt made the first move and stepped out of his car, walking slowly towards her with a gun in his waistband. Orange goggles covered the hazel green eyes Kyra had come to like and a cigarette hung from his lips. Nothing about Matt had changed, she realized with a smile on her lips as she removed her helmet. The redhead removed his goggles from his face to put on his head as her took in the sight of Kyra. She had grown out of her stalky stage and was now slim and lengthy like he, Near and Mello had turned out. Truly, it was hard to believe this pale woman was Kyra if not for her hair and eyes.

"Nice to see you, Mail." She greeted placing the helmet on her bike's seat. "I see you haven't changed almost at all." She smiled softly. Her pearly whites stood out from her pink lips. She wore, of course, a black long sleeve under a leather jacket with black shorts and knee high boots. As far as Matt knew, she looked as if she belonged in Mello's gang.

"You as well, Katarina." They both shared a short laugh that stopped as suddenly as it started. Matt came to stand three feet from her. "But you have changed a lot." She rolled her eyes.

"You ready to once again become one of the best hackers of all time?" She had a book bag on her shoulder that held her computer. Wi-Fi was everywhere here.

"Become? I've always been the best." She again rolled her eyes and handed him the bag. Nothing was in it aside from her computer and a notebook containing information for her job. Said job could get her killed every day if she wasn't careful. "Do you want to just stay here or should we go somewhere less secluded?" Kyra shook her head. Seclusion was why she picked here and another reason.

"In there." She pointed towards the building. "It's not as abandoned as it looks." She kicked up the stand on her bike and started to push it towards the building that was only a few meters away. Matt followed still holding her bag.

"Why the sudden urge to talk to Near?" She shrugged and opened the door to where she had been living recently. There were three doors, one led to a stairway, one was locked permanently, and one to the room she spent almost two months cleaning and making livable. She left her bike at the main door and went to the one she knew well. The door creaked and opened to what looked like an apartment. Matt was rather shocked at how it looked compared to the outside. "You really have a good choice in hide outs." To her it was a compliment in a weird way. She pulled him along to where a rugged couch was and he sat.

"Want anything?" She was acting casually, as if nothing was wrong and neither of them was in any danger. Matt shook his head and put out his cigarette on the dirty coffee table she had. Immediately he got to work on her computer logging into an account on some site that Kyra would rather keep a secret. She sat on the couch, put her legs on the table and watched without interest. Of all the years she'd known Matt she had seen him hack numerous times and it was something she was used to. "I'd rather you not tell Mello about this considering he is your lover." She said slyly. Matt simply ignored her comment since he had heard it many times before. Matt continued to do his thing for another hour of silence before he lit another cigarette. "You're gonna die because of those y'know." She said gnawing and drinking the only two things she usually consumed: licorice and Cherry Pepsi.

"K, you're gonna get obese from those." He didn't bother looking up as he finished typing the last thing he had to. The screen went blue with a bunch of letters and codes before going black.

"What did you do?" She screamed and grabbed the electronic from him. "Crap Matt if you ruined this I will personally kill you." She moved the mouse to find it perfectly fine.

"Shit calm down. I just hacked in like you wanted me to." He took a drag before standing and crossing his arms. "All you have to do is click on this link," he moved the mouse to where an icon was, "and then you will be able to connect to Near whenever, wherever." He took another drag. "I think a thank you is needed." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Matthew." He groaned and started back out the door. "Hey, you know Mello talks about you sometimes. I think he is worried that he left suddenly and didn't tell you anything. He was like what, a brother to you or something?"

She nodded. "Just like you and Near, that is why you can't tell him where I am. Bye Matt." He left with a small wave and flick of his cigarette. She could hear his car start up and him leave. Finally she'd be able to get some info. She clicked on the icon that Matt had said to and waited. It only took a minute before she could hear a voice.

"_Who is this?"_ it demanded. She smiled and put on her headset that sat on the table after plugging it in. On her screen was a gothic looking N. How brilliant.

"Hello, Near. You may call me K."

**So review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters; I am simply "borrowing" them for my story. _

Italic = Near talking.

**Chapter.3**

**Near**

"Hello, Near. You may call me K." She smiled and waited. There was a scuffling noise slightly heard.

"_Hello K, it has been a while_." She should have known right off the bat Near would know who she was. "_It's been about four years correct?"_

She decided to play along. "Four and a half. Tell me Near, how have you been these long years? I see you still haven't caught Kira."

****Meanwhile with the SPK****

"I see you still haven't caught Kira." Near knew this voice. It was slightly older sounding but he knew it all too well. On the screen was a gothic K, the same way he and the original L had.

"_I am as well as I can be. Why have you decided so suddenly to speak to me, K?" _He tapped his lip with his finger as he remembered how she used to. There wasn't an answer. "_Have you no reason?" _Again no answer. "_Are you still there, K?" _He heard a small laugh.

"Near tell me something, if I hadn't decided suddenly to speak with you, would you have done the same?" The boy had no answer to this. It was true Kyra was in his mind every day but not every minute. He hadn't thought about speaking to her in almost three years and the thought rammed him. "I didn't think so. Near I want to ask you something."

"_Go on."_ He put his thumb to his mouth as he sat in the office chair. The rest of the SPK were crowding around to hear what was happening.

"Near how far are you in the Kira case? Are you close to solving you it is? That is not what I want to ask you but for curiosity sake please answer."

Near didn't hesitate to answer. "_We are close. There is another L_." This Kyra knew and didn't find it interesting. _"I assume you know this already. The other L is of course a fake, someone the Japanese police created to stop confusion. His name is Light Yagami." _This however interested Kyra.

"And this Light is the one you believe to be Kira?" She knew the answer. She and Near knew each other like the back of their hands. "Near what I would like to ask you is this; instead of us continuing to ignore the others presence, why not work together?" There was a slight silence as he deliberated.

He sighed. _"On one condition." _

"What would that be?" She hadn't expected any conditions.

"_You join the SPK and not just under me. You come to the building in D.C. and work with the team. You know the dangers of working with us, I assume." _Near could hear Kyra's chuckle.

"That is all known. The building is in D.C. you say? Well, I'll be there sooner than you think." She then ended the conversation. What was Kyra doing, he wondered as the SPK members asked him who K was.

**I know its short but review?**


End file.
